fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toveri Alliance Called to Order
Samarra stepped off the train into Clover Town, it was a rather short ride for her from Onibus Town, but her mind was to distracted to even enjoy the service on the train. Her guild had been left in ruins after Shattered Dusk ambushed them during a big gathering to announce the creation of their new school. How could I have been so foolish to have let my guard down...I should have known that the Grand Magic Games would cause some notoriety for Koma Inu, making us a bigger target for dark guilds... I'm so stupid for inviting so many family members to the guild! And now my sister and Nova's mom have been captured by those twisted dark mages! I need to get them back! I will do anything! She thought to herself, clenching her fist in anger, as she walked through the streets towards the building where the meeting will be held. Last night she sent out an urgent message to the guilds of the Toveri Alliance, as well as a few special friends that Samarra has met in her travels that she feel could help her with the situation at hand. She looks at the scene around her and notices that the sky is beginning to be filled with dark clouds, almost as if it was about to rain. Samarra kind of chuckles to herself, finding it funny that the sky is reflecting how her heart is feeling... Arriving at the building, she opens the door to see that the guild master's are already there. A few other friendly faces decorated the room; one being Samarra's father, Aldrich Inari, as well as a good friend named Ura, leader of the group called Ura's Mercenaries. Tension seemed to be high as all the masters were sternly sitting at the meeting table; while Ura and Aldrich stood against the wall. Being in the presence of so many powerful mages made Samarra somewhat nervous; even if she is a guild master herself. She glanced to see an empty seat at the table next to Aether, who offered her a slight smile, causing a light blush to form on Samarra's cheeks as she made her way towards the table. "Well I apologize for my late timing, the train had to make an unexpected stop in Oshibana Town. But I digress... I see we are only missing one person; but since all of the official alliance members are here, I suppose I should call this meeting to order and explain what is going on." Brushing the stray hairs behind her ears, she lets out a long sigh as she takes her seat at the table. "First of all, I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know my message was rather cryptic, but I knew you all would understand the vast weight of the situation at hand... So as some of you may know already," Samarra begins, and shows a saddened look towards her father, as well as Valencia, "Yesterday my guild, Koma Inu, was ambushed by the newly revitalized dark guild called Shattered Dusk. The power of their members was greatly miscalculated by the Magic Council's report, for they have grown in both power and size. They destroyed my guild hall, left my members severely injured, and kidnapped one of my member's mother as well as my sister." Samarra says through gritting teeth, with clenched fists. "Luckily there were no casualties, and once Shattered Dusk got hold of the two mages, they left without another word. This means that they had a motive for attacking us...one that relies on the capture of Kalina and Mrs. Akira... Based off the information that my guild members gathered during their fights with the dark mages, we can deduce that they are performing some sort of experiment on mages, supposedly with lacrima implantations, in order to wipe out towns all across Fiore..." Having regained her sense of composure, Samarra continues as she folds her hands together on top of the table. "Now I know this information may be lies meant to throw us off, but I believe Shattered Dusk is capable of such darkness. As members of this Alliance, I must ask your opinions on the severity of the matter, and if we should take action, or not, to stop these wrong doings? But as your friend, I ask if you'd be willing to help rescue my sister and Mrs. Akira, along with all the other possible mages that they have kidnapped?" Samarra says and looks around the table to hear the guild masters replies. Nikolai Ichor, the eternally youthful mage is the Guildmaster of the Pantheon addressed these talks. "As Guildmaster of the guild that deals largely with the Ancient Spells I think we should handle this. I have two Third Generation Dragon Slayer, and another powerful Mage that aren't busy with jobs. It's one thing to experiment, it's another matter in entirely if they are making mages do these Lacrima implants against their wills."